Kaa (SSDB)
Kaa is an anthropomorphic Indian Rock Python and the secondary antagonist of The Jungle Book, its sequel and the television series. Character Description Kaa is a large and very long snake that can hypnotize anyone if possible. He first appeared in the Jungle Book as an antagonist despite the original story portraying him as a protagonist. He tried to eat Mowgli in the first film but was interrupted by Shere Khan before he could do much. After reasoning for a bit with the tiger, he returned to devour Mowgli but the kid was fast enough to get himself out of the coils and push Kaa down to fall of the tree. In the second film, he tried to devour Shanti but he's once again foiled by someone (actually Ranjan) and forced to flee. In Super Smash Disney Brothers Kaa appears in the game as a playable unlockable character from the Jungle Book series. He's a fast character that can confuse enemies with just his eyes. As an added bonus, Sir Hiss from the Robin Hood movie appears as an alternate costume of Kaa. His Neutral Special is to hypnotize a foe. His Side Special is to lasso his tail forward. His Up Special is to spring himself upwards. His Down Special is to coil himself and heal himself. His in-game description here: KAA "The hypnotist extraordinaire of the jungle arrives to make everyone do his biding. If you prefer to play on the defensive side of psychics and hypnotism, Kaa's your guy in here." Attributes Kaa is more of a defensive character with enough speed to aid him. He's the longest character in the game so he may be hit easily although his Sir Hiss costume shortens him to Sir Hiss' actual length. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Kaa bites and finishes with a large crunch. *Forward Tilt: Kaa swings his tail forward. *Up Tilt: Kaa bites upwards. *Down Tilt: Kaa headbutts forward with his head. *Dash Attack: Kaa rams forward. *Forward Smash: Kaa performs a crushing bite forward. *Up Smash: Kaa spins his tail above him like a propeller. *Down Smash: Kaa spins his entire lower body on the ground. *Neutral Air: Kaa flails his tail around. *Forward Air: Kaa does a headbutt forward-downwards. *Back Air: Kaa slams his tail backwards-downwards. *Up Air: Kaa swings his head in an arch upwards. *Down Air: Kaa coils up and smashes his coiled body downwards. *Pummel: Kaa constricts the victim. *Forward Throw: Kaa starts biting the opponent and then throws him forward. *Back Throw: Kaa throws the opponent backwards. *Up Throw: Kaa throws the opponent up. *Down Throw: Kaa hypnotizes the opponent for a bit and let's them go. You now have full control of the character for a short time. You can only jump, walk and run. *Floor (back): Kaa's lower body spins around. *Floor (front): Kaa does a tail whip. *Floor (trip): None. He can't be tripped. *Edge (<100%): Kaa quickly slithers forward. *Edge (100%+): Kaa slowly climbs to the stage and swipes his tail. *Neutral-Special: Kaa hypnotizes by releasing yellow waves forward with his eyes. Anyone hit will be mind-controlled by Kaa. *Side-Special: Kaa lasso's his tail forward. If it hits someone, Kaa will grab them automatically. *Up-Special: Kaa coils up and springs up. With a balloon on his face, he can glide for a while before the balloon pops. *Down-Special: Kaa coils himself hard and starts restoring health. *Final Smash: Hypno-Reptile: Kaa grows huge and goes to the background of the stage. The stage then turns yellowish in color as waves of hypnotism are spreading out of Kaa. In this state, the enemies turn into Kaa's puppets and can do every move they can do for a short time. A good strategy is just to make them fall of to a blast zone. Taunts *Up: Kaa flickers his tongue and does an evil grin. *Side: Kaa slithers in a circle. *Down: Kaa coils up and starts moving like a charmed cobra. On-Screen Appearance *Kaa descends from above and quickly drops into the stage. *(If using the Sir Hiss costume): Hiss is brought in a small cushion by a rhino guard. Cheer *Female Voices: Kaa! Kaa! Kaa! Kaa! *(If using Sir Hiss) Female Voices: Sir Hissss! Sir Hissss! Sir Hissss! Sir Hissss! Victory Theme A tropical sounding Indian theme mixed with a hypnotic theme as well. Victory Poses *Kaa stands upright and looks at every side. *Kaa tries to hypnotize the player with his eyes. *Kaa coils up and starts shaking his tail while constantly flicking his tongue. Event Matches *Event 14: Fight them Off!: As Baloo, defeat Shere Khan and Kaa. *(as Sir Hiss) Event 19: As Robin Hood, defeat Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss in Nottingham. *(as both) Event 29: Miny Antagonists: Defeat the minor antagonists. Role in Story Mode Kaa is nowhere near as affiliated with Shere Khan or any villain. He first appears in the jungle where he tries to persuade Baloo into getting eaten but the bear is intelligent enough to avoid him. As a persistent foe, he appears once again saying he's hearing about villains forming in an uncharted place and requests to join them just to defeat Shere Khan. Baloo, thinking it was one of the snake's old tricks, says no but Kaa was constantly saying please and even saying cross his heart to which Baloo agreed but if he attacked or did anything villainous, he was out for good. Despite what everyone thought, Kaa was actually saying the truth here. Sir Hiss appears as a tertiary antagonist once again working for Prince John as his lackey. He seems to be more active than in the film and normally joins the Sheriff in his appearances. Quotes from Adventure Mode "Oh no no no no! That wasssss the Kaa from back then. Hoo hoo! Now I'm the new and improved one at your sssservice." Kaa explaining his new leaf. "Come on Baloo! I'll help you defeat those nasssty old villainsss. And get my revenge on that tiger asssss well." Kaa again trying to explain. "Greetingssss Baloo the bear. Why exactly are you in this jungle I assssk?" Kaa meeting Baloo. Sir Hiss Quotes "Sure your majesty! I'll have those hooligans trapped in no time! I hope." Hiss talking with Prince John. "And what may be your name other snake?!" Hiss meeting up for the first time with Kaa. ''"I think I failed him Sheriff. Prepare the hangy-thingy for me."''Hiss after failing to catch Robin Hood. Costumes *Snake Charmer: Kaa's normal appearance. *Red Kaa: Kaa in a red color. *Blue Kaa: Kaa in a blue color. *Green Kaa: Kaa in a green color. *Yellow Kaa: Kaa in a yellow color. *Sir Hiss: The exact Sir Hiss from Robin Hood. Trivia *Originally, Kaa was supposed to appear as a teamwork-like fighter with Sir Hiss. The idea was dropped in favor of just becoming a costume for Kaa. Category:SSDB Characters Category:SSDB Villains Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:MoleFreak23